powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CoolCat123450/Alpha
Name: Alfred Livingston Powers: Peak Human Condition, Enhanced Intelligence, Intuitive Aptitude, Strong Soul, Indomitable Will, and Will Empowerment. Background: Childhood: Humble Beginnings Making a Mark Collapse and Desperation The Interplanar War ____________________________________________________________________________________ Early Transition to Old Age: Restoration Preparation Infiltration Revelations Change of Pace Back Home Prior to becoming, 110 years old, Alfred erected a secret base and formed a complex and cryptic spy network from the resources and allies he gathered from different planes with James Newton as the director. Years ago, Alfred discovered from proxy that the leader of the obscure clan of mages christened Aleister Xanatos deceptively assaulted the Global Alliance and Mologamy's military during the interplanar war and used shapeshifting or physical illusion magic to imitate Alfred's features and craftily assumed his place as the leader of Alfred's Inc. He escaped political slander and infamy by blaming the failure on the sudden appearance of his own followers during the war and the observed retreat by many of the GA's forces. Aleister then proceeded to use the resources and political power as an owner of a major corporation to manage a secret project that even his spies attempt at specialized espionage couldn't reveal. Alfred knew he recognized Aleister's name from childhood even though he was always regarded with an unprecedented sense of mystery. He decided to unravel the mystery by personally contacting a source that dealt with this threat years ago and succeeded in the past, but worried about how supportive it would be. Stopping his car at a small house at Belmonte Bay that he remembered as his former domicile where he was raised. As the memories from his childhood and teenage years flooded his mind, he knocked on the door an patiently waited. He heard the door start to open and he was looking in the eyes of 'The Captain' or as he best knew him, his father. His father's eyes narrowed and demanded to know why he returned aware of his son's envy and intentions when he first started his business. He then noticed that his son appeared to be remarkably older with several lines on his face, a more gravelled voice, and darkened eyes especially considering his appearance on the television and his face in the newspapers suggesting he was much younger. It was slightly disconcerting for him until Alfred stated he could explain everything and then 'The Mayflower' rounded the corner and invited her son in for tea apparently not recognizing the changes in his features. The family sat around sipping their drinks while Alfred explained everything that has happened in his life including how he was sent back in time, why he doesn't have any special abilities, how he was actually decades years older than them and only appears to be younger because of the technological and medical advancements from another planar civillization, and what his spy network discovered of Aleister Xanatos. His parents intently listened with stark astonishment to every detail of what happened, but evidently recoiled when Xanatos name was casually mentioned. The famous superheroes consequently revealed what happened when Alfred departed and developed his corporation. Everything resumed normally for a few years with the occassional worthy supervillain, but soon, everything changed. Apparently, Alfred indirectly depreciated the use of superheroes by giving the local and federal police forces access to better equipment which the elusive Xanatos used to his advantage by covertly usurping control of the local law enforcement department from the inside giving him a strong edge on the heroes in the area and ultimately furthering his convoluted schemes. Fortunately, before he could truly implement any of his nefarious plans, they exposed his conspiracy to the public and he escaped before too much information was leaked on him. During their last mission determined to finally incarcerate the evasive individual, the heroic duo found the mage's base discovering that he had stockpiles of advanced weaponry and large chemical vats organized throughout the main room. Overpowering the defensive measures and minions placed throughout the area, they finally encountered the major threat himself. They engaged him in an epic battle until the end, but before they eventually defeated him, he threw himself off the elevated metal platform appearing to commit sucide by jumping into a vat filled with a mix of volatile chemicals. It wasn't long after that event when the ideal heroes finally gave in to retirement. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet